Wreckage of Stars
by These Woods Breathed Evil
Summary: Dimensions, wishes, and relationships. Kurosaki Ichigo goes on another wild ride.
1. Prologue

**Wreckage of Stars**

 _Prologue_

-i|i-

* * *

"Haa?" Ichigo asked with surprise.

Kyouraku smiled sheepishly. "I know we've asked a lot of you before, and you've done more for us than we could ever imagine; but, you really are the best fit for this role."

The orange haired shinigami shook his head. "No, that's not the issue. I've already finished school and university." He eyed the captain-commander and sighed. "My national ID has all that information tied, stored in various databases and backed up till god knows what. I can't just go to some school and be admitted."

"Ahh, well..." Kyouraku smiled.

"You didn't," Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Please tell me you didn't."

Shunsui nodded with parsed lips. "We've been around for thousands of years, and as such, built up connections everywhere so we can move freely. In light of recent developments, we've asked some of our... contacts to do the necessary changes."

He ran a hand through his hair. "So you wiped everything?"

The captain-commander smiled. "A fresh start for you. We've also asked Urahara-san to build you new gigai. Based on our intelligence, we've noted that boys are compatible with something called stigma. It allows them to draw out special power known as freezing."

"Freezing?" Ichigo asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, think of it similar to how we exert pressure with our rieatsu, but the effect with them is physical. A hexagonal tile pattern appears from the person casting freezing, and all agents within this field are trapped and frozen. Of course, this ability is dependent on the user's natural skill and compatibility with the stigma."

Ichigo sighed. "Is there a correllation between the capability of a user and the amount of stigma they have?"

"Yes, but there are different classes of stigma. Natural, based on NOVA tissue. Artificial, produced in the lab via synthetic technologies and partial NOVA samples, and legendary stigma-which we found out through our contacts, are in exceptional rarity and heavily guarded."

"Which you got your hands on and are going to implant into my gigai, yes?" Ichigo asked.

"There's no need for that. While we don't have access to legendary stigma, Urahara-san is more than adept at creating artificial stigma that rival them. He did, after all, create the Hogyouku-which you are more than familiar with." Kyouraku chuckled. "In order to minimize suspicion, at least until you have established yourself, your gigai will receive only two; designed to cap your power to 50% of your shikai capabilities."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow. "That's a lot."

Kyouraku continued, accepting the blonde's open ended and implicit question. "Based on our own observations, we believe that your current abilities coupled with shikai abilities at even 50% should easily rival some of their stronger fighters. There should be no need for you to use more than that of your shinigami powers."

An immense spiritual pressure breathed into the room, devouring all comforting air, and replacing it with a cold calculating void of a grand ocean. Ichigo eyed Shunsui seriously, "should I assume that you used those words in a very specific manner?"

The tense silence of the room vanished as an equal force counter-acted the blonde's only for a brief moment before both died away, and the warmth of the room returned. "We are shinigami, we will only oversee the domain we take part in. We hope that if the situation arises, you, Kurosaki-taicho, will take the necessary steps to address it." Kyouraku said seriously.

The two eyed each other flatly and then sighed in equal parts. "Alright," Ichigo said, "I hope it won't come to that either-and I've gotten the information I need. When do I leave?"

Kyouraku got up from his seat and dusted his garb, looked down at the young man and smiled warmly. "Your gigai should be ready by night's end. I'll see myself out and let your lieutenant know of the developments. Take care Kurosaki-taicho."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "There's no need to tell her, she already knows; and do call her a captain would you."

Kyouraku laughed lightly as he took a step out from the office, eyeing the dark skinned woman leaning against the wall. Her golden cat-like eyes tracking him carefully, though a sly smile lined her lips. "She chose the role Ichigo-kun, as fellow captains, we must respect such decisions."

The blonde snorted at the pretention. "Tradition aside, we all know who's the king and who's the horse here."

Kyouraku watched as the former Shihouin-heiress nodded to him briefly before stepping into their office and smirked as the door closed behind him with a click. Her sultry voice brought forward demands and he found himself whistling wistfully to their chemistry, before vanishing from their division with a flash-step.

* * *

 **N** : I've got a few ideas floating around with Bleach crossovers I want to write, so here it begins


	2. Halo

**Wreckage of Stars**

 _Halo_

-i|i-

* * *

"Japan West Genetics..." Ichigo looked up from the brochure at the lavender haired woman in front of him. "This is a paramilitary institution, and from the looks of it almost entirely female bound."

Yoruichi smirked, swirled her sake lightly and took a sip from the small dish. "Not just any institution, but one of the best. Led by it's lead researcher Aoi Gengo."

"A pencil pusher?" The orange haired shinigami asked, flipping the page.

"Hardly," she said between sips. "A force to be reckoned with more like. Reminds me a lot of Sousuke, always with his plans behind plans-but clever enough to not be seen through."

He grunted in passing acknowledgement. "He wasn't wrong you know...philosophically-though the methods he took were recognizably abhorrent."

"Anyways," she said, steering the conversation back on focus, "it's a mostly female institute-since until _you_ , there weren't any male Pandora."

Ichigo snorted. "Wipe that grin off your face, I ain't a bonafide Pandora."

"But they don't know that, and with Kisuke backing you, they never will. Even Gengo-kun won't be able to prove otherwise."

"Gengo-kun?" He smiled, eyes twinkling. "You leaving me now?" All the while secretly reaching into his and toying with something.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and held her hand out, palm open facing him. "What, you gonna a put a ring on this finger?"

Capitalizing on the opportunity, he retrieved the ring from his pocket and using the very shunpo mastery she had like a surgeon, carved into his very facet of being, slipped the gold ring onto her left ring finger.

"I just might," he added with a warm smile.

* * *

Kisuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Kurosaki-san, will you take it back?"

Ichigo ignored his question. "Is it ready? Kyouraku-san said it would be by last night's end. It's... nearing early afternoon, and this is the first I've seen you yet."

The blond looked between his student and his close friend, who retained her light blush as her eyes remained enamoured by the thin gold band that covered her left index finger. "Yoruichi-san?"

Rather than receive any acknowledgement as he had hoped, her hand twirled instead, inspecting the other side of the band. "Yoruichi-san?" He tried again, a little louder.

Her golden eyes snapped up, "what?"

"His gigai is ready, if you'd like to continue your conversa-"

"Later," she cut him off and waived dismissively, "shoo."

He sighed again and turned to Ichigo. "Did you have to?"

Ichigo smiled and placed a hand on his teacher's shoulder, turning the man and dragging him along as they went towards the room where his gigai was stored. "Urahara-san, you've taught me much. To that I am very grateful, but what you failed to teach me was revenge. Revenge against that wild woman." He gestured outwardly like wiping a mirror surface clean. "Think of this... as revenge. Sweet, sweet, revenge."

* * *

He flexed his fingers, then stretched his hands and legs. Cracking his neck he turned to the candy shop keeper. "Originally, I was going to ask you how and why you know my body so well. But..." turning to the lavender haired woman he smirked, "I bet she told you."

Raising three fingers to her lips, she gasped. "I would never!"

"Mhmm," he intoned. "So, now that I have a body, how are we going to get me into this place?"

"You're going to do something that you've never done before." Yoruichi said with a smile.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Walk through the front door."

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it," she held out her hand and closed a finger, "when we raided Soul Society the first time, we came through the backdoor." Closing the second finger, "then later used another backdoor with Kukaku's help to get into the spirit of courts." Closing her third, she continued "the raid on heuco mundo went through Kisuke's garganta, another backdoor and finally dealing with Ywach also came via a backdoor."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "All justifiable."

"True," she conceded. "But, this time there's no need. Kyouraku should have pointed out to you that we've been around for some time, yes?"

He nodded.

"Well, back in the day, I was one of the many responsible for establishing safe houses and relationships that have built over the many many years in the human world." Yoruichi turned towards Kisuke, "get my dress ready, I'm going to go make a few calls."

"Roger that," Kisuke said, turning on heel and walking into another room.

"Dress? Since when do you wear a dress?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi turned to face him from the entrance of another room within Urahara's shop. "Since West Genetics fronts a rather European setting. Walking in with a kimono would stand out. We're trying to keep your injection into the academy low profile. Now, do me a favour and go pay a visit to Kisuke, he forgot to tell you a few things."

"Alright," he watched her go, turning himself and walking towards the room he saw his mentor go into.

* * *

"Fifty-percent." Ichigo said bluntly. "Doesn't seem like a lot, nearly a fourth cap."

Kisuke chuckled lightly. "That sounds like a complaint Kurosaki-san."

"Ichigo." Ichigo grumbled. "We've been over this many times, call me Ichigo."

"No, can't do. Not after your earlier actions." Kisuke shifted his eyes towards the other room. "Respect is where respect is due."

"Anywho, fifty-percent with only shikai seems rather low. Kyouraku didn't cover much of these NOVA things-I figured you'd do it, since you've gone and implanted artificial stigma in this gigai." Ichigo said stretching, ironing out the kinks in his body.

Kisuke opened a closet and flipped a switch, drawing into vision a long series of dresses hanging from various racks. "Which puts you a hair's breadth under Abarai-kun's strength when he first achieved bankai."

Ichigo sighed. "I get the feeling though that even though they want me at cap, you've done something to this gigai that I can break it. Right?"

"Perhaps, but you shouldn't need to." Kisuke entered the closet and stopped a few feet in, eyeing a yellow dress. Plucking it from it's rack, he turned towards the orange haired shinigami and held it out in front of him. "What do you think?"

Ichigo scowled. "Depends, are you a woman?"

Kisuke squinted. "That's offensive Kurosaki-san."

The hybrid scoffed. "You wouldn't know offense if it came up and slapped you in the face-and to answer your question, nah. The one two over, fits her better."

"Hmmph." Kisuke placed the dress back and reached instead for the silver dress Ichigo had pointed out. Pulling it off it's rack, he let low a whistle. A silver, low cut lace dress. Plenty of room for cleavage, and the dress would reach halfway down her thighs. Turning to eye the hybrid he raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Rather daring wouldn't you say Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo grinned and then extended his left hand and wiggled the ring finger.

"Touché." Flipping the light switch off, he exited the closet and closed the door. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Freezing. How do I use it, and is there anything else you should be telling me?" Ichigo pressed.

"Hold this." Kisuke said, handing the dress to his student. He then took a step back, placed his left hand against his right forearm and called out. "Freezing!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That's how the boys, also known as Limiters, call out their ability." The shop keeper straightened. "When they do, the ground changes around them into a hexagonal tile pattern and all elements within freeze. The phenomenon is related to the alien beings known as NOVA, which you will learn in detail when you go to the academy and begin classes there."

"Yeah, but how do I use it? My stigma aren't real."

Kisuke huffed indignantly. "I'll have you know that my stigma are genuine."

The hybrid rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

The candy shop owner retrieved his fan from his inner pocket and opened it up. "Yes, yes. In you case, just exert your spiritual pressure and whisper Freezing. The effect should be the same-and should anyone question it, ignore them."

Ichigo looked at him flatly. "I feel like you're leaving something out."

Kisuke waived his fan in front of him. "I would never." Granted, he did, but he would never disclose that fact either. "There is one other thing to mention. All Pandora have something called a VOLT weapon."

"Similar to how shinigami have zanpakto?" Ichigo pointed out.

Kisuke nodded affirmatively. "Similar, yes. Due to their stigma, they are able to regulate the energy generated by the implanted NOVA tissue and materialize a vector weapon. Much like how the Freezing ability generates a hexagonal tile pattern, the VOLT weapon is materialized by this energy manifesting around the user. The strength of the weapon and it's type, depends on the user's personality and skill."

"Got it, any special abilities I should be aware off?" Ichigo asked in conclusion.

Kisuke shrugged and blew some air towards him with his fan. "I have doubts that anything could penetrate your soul pressure you naturally exert, that the abilities would matter."

"Any abilities?" Ichigo stressed.

The man sighed and relented. "Maybe some energy weapons or extra speed or sharpness, but nothing beyond that has been documented yet." Feeling the reiraku shift in the other room, he tightened his gaze on his student. "It seems Yoruichi-san has finished what she wanted to. Take the dress to her, I'll call the cab."

"No garganta this time?"

"You could try, using your hollow powers-but I determine that Yoruichi-san wouldn't be too happy about that." Kisuke pointed out.

"No garganta then." Turning on heel, he looked at his teacher one final time. "Thanks."

The blond eyed him casually and then smiled warmly. "Anytime Kurosaki-san," and walked deeper into the shop.

* * *

 **N** : Just setting things up, one more to set the stage. I've been fairly cryptic with the time frame. But given Freezing's established dates and allusion to post Ywach, you guys can estimate/extrapolate the differences. On a final note, chapters won't exceed five thousand words-and on average will be less than that. People prefer long chapters, I myself love reading long chapters. But it's been nearly a decade since I started a story and really tried writing it. I'm rusty, my joints sluggish. In light of this, slow and steady wins the race.


End file.
